A Love Worth Fighting For
by Serenity Hayato
Summary: After being found unconscious in the streets with no memory, Lydia wounds up in the care of Juliet's company. After meeting a strange man at the rose ball and hearing a mysterious voice, events begin to unravel and Lydia must connect the dots before all of Neo Verona falls to ruins. (not my best summary but has to do)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back and with a new story! (Not my brightest idea). ****Comments and Reviews are welcome, good or bad!**

I was inside with William, sitting in his theatre while listening to his blabbing about the importance of theatre and his next play.

"You know Lydia; I think you should write your own story."

I widened my eyes, looking at him skeptically and said

"What makes you say that?"

He gets up and points to me saying

"It's that look in your eyes, the look of curiosity, of intelligence and, more importantly, creativeness. I have a task for you, I want you to write a play and give it to me so I could read it."

I stood up and placed my hands in front of me saying

"William, I don't think…."

He shook his head while twitching his nose

"Nonsense, now, come on, I think Emilia wanted to talk to you about something."

Letting out a sigh, knowing full well it was hard to argue when William sets his mind, I walked away and headed to where Emilia would be, her dressing room. As I was walking, I came across Juliet though for appearances sake I called him Odin.

"Hey, Odin!"

She turned around and greeted me.

"Lydia, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Cornelia?"

I let out a snort and crossed my arms.

"I would have been if William hadn't made me sit through his lecture about the importance of theatre again."

Juliet laughed and said

"I'm glad it isn't me he pulls out."

I patted her shoulder and gave her the puppy dog look

"Yeah, now he wants me to write a story for him."

Juliet gave me a look of sympathy saying

"I don't think it's that bad."

"You're not the one writing it."

She gave me an apologetic grin and asked

"Where are you going?"

"William said Emilia wanted me for something though we both know how that usually ends."

Juliet was surprised and said

"She called you as well?"

I let out a puff of air and said

"Don't tell me she called you for something too? Now whatever she needs us for isn't going to end well"

She nodded and we both made our way to Emilia's dressing room. We knocked on Emilia's door, but when it opened, we were surprised to see her dressed like she was going to a ball.

"Odin, Lydia I'm so glad you could make it. I have some really good news for you"

She began explaining that she, through her connections, managed to get us into a ball. She said that the person she was going with had allowed her to bring friends and she wanted us to go with her.

"Emilia, it sounds fun and all but I don't want to go to it."

She gave me that look that says 'do as I say' and pleaded

"Come on Lydia, it's just for tonight."

I sighed and gave in, knowing she wouldn't stop until I do

"Alright but why does Odin have to dress like a girl?"

She gave Juliet a look and said

"I don't want the men there think that they need to go through competition. Besides I think he'll look good as a girl, no offence"

She pulled out 2 dressed for us and pushed us into the dressing room and told us to get changed. After we did, she mentioned something about needing a hat and left to go get it. I didn't particularly like fancy dresses even if they were blue. I crossed my arms and looked at Juliet

"I don't see the point on going."

Juliet had the same look but tried to encourage me

"It isn't that bad Lydia. Besides, it's the first time we will actually have some fun without Curio breathing down our necks."

Before I could respond we heard someone knocking on the door and I opened it to see a fat man wearing mask. He looked at me and smiled saying

"You look more beautiful than I imagined, and you must be the friend she wanted to bring. Now come on, we don't have all day."

Before Juliet or I could protest, he grabbed both of our arms and started pulling us. I didn't even want to know what Emilia would think when she found out. We found ourselves in a carriage as the man started talking though I ignored it. Soon we were at the ballroom when the guy said he needed to do something first. Juliet seemed to be staring at the balcony and when I asked what it was. She said it was nothing and that she would be going outside for some fresh air. I didn't know what the hell to do, I just decided some water would do fine. Heading over at the table, I was intercepted by a man. I looked through my mask to see he was about my age and held his hand out towards me saying

"May I have this dance?"

Feeling myself blush a little but I seriously didn't want to dance, I said

"Sorry but I don't know how to dance."

This produced a chuckle from the young man but I realized his eyes weren't smiling. I couldn't help but remark

"You know, forcing yourself to laugh doesn't mean others won't notice."

This caught him by surprise and I felt that it was my cue to go

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

I walked by him, ignoring the stares of a few people I had gotten. I didn't even want to know who he was because everything about him screamed around the ballroom, I couldn't help but feel awkward among so many strangers so I decided that being around Juliet would hopefully help me get out of my situation. Walking towards the garden, which I guess is where she would be, I felt someone grab my arm and start dragging me back inside. I looked up to see the fat man who brought us here with his eyes a little glazed.

"Come on my dear, the dance is about to start."

I tried pulling my hand out of his grasp, trying to explain that I was looking for my friend. He let out a drunken laugh.

"She's probably dancing with a young man inside. Now come on, dear."

Before he could take one more step, I felt someone wrap their hands around my torso, causing the fat man to let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry sir, but this little miss already promised me a dance."

The young man from earlier had me in his grasps and when I turned to look at him, he was glaring slightly at the fat man, a hint of a threat in them. The guy didn't even acknowledge it.

"She and her friend are at this ball because of me. I at least have a right to a dance with her first."

I was about to say something but the man behind me tightened his hold on me and said

"You don't want to cause a scene do you? How would you feel when people start talking about you forcing yourself on a young woman from a lower class"

His face paled and I was fighting the urge to snap back at my supposed 'rescuer'. The fat man seemed shocked and immediately glared at my 'rescuer'. He gave up and left though reluctantly. I felt somewhat calm that the fat man left, though Emilia would skin me alive when she found out, when I heard the guy behind me chuckle. His words from earlier came back ringing in my ears and I took his hands off me. I turned around and said

"Thank you but I could have handled it. I don't need some nobleman's help"

He gave me a smirk, his blue eyes holding amusement in them as he said

"I'm sure you could. Now, I believe you owe me a dance."

I heard the hint of sarcasm and couldn't help but match it with my own

"Now why is that Mr. Nobleman?"

He raised his eyebrows, his smirk growing.

"I think saving you is one reason."

I placed my hands on my hips

"And I thought I said earlier I couldn't dance."

He took a hold of my hand and pulling me into the dance floor he said

"I can teach you, just follow my lead."

He pulled my body against his, despite my protest, he told me where to move and when to spin. I seriously didn't want to dance with this jerk but we were surrounded by people and I didn't want to cause a scene. I still didn't want to dance, much less with him, so using the fact I told him earlier I couldn't dance, I would step on his foot from time to time causing him to cringe which resulted in him strengthening his grip on me. Soon the song ended and I immediately pulled myself away from him and bowed while sarcastically saying that I had a good time. As I turned to leave I heard him say

"I don't believe I have gotten your name."

I gave him a look and said

"I believe you won't get one either."

His eyes brightened a bit until I remembered Juliet. I felt myself panic and walked as quickly as I could, without a glance back at the blue-eyed man. I went everywhere trying to find Juliet and even went as far as conversing with some _nobles_ to try to find out where she was. it was until this _young woman_ (note sarcasm) told me she saw someone, who fit Juliet's description, just leave through the main gate with a handsome blonde gentlemen (I seriously didn't want to hear another fan girl talk about Francisco). I tried to kindly say thank you while she shot dirty looks at me. What went through my mind is what the hell did I do to this girl.

I walked away, clearly hearing how she talked about how Lord _something_ could have found interest in a _clearly uneducated girl_ like me. I clenched my hands, clearly noting that she wasn't all sunshine and smiles either. Then I tried to figure out who she was talking about. The only notable person (actually _the only person_) who I have contact with was that stranger fellow who saved (hated admitting it, especially to myself) me from the drunk man.

It just seemed that I would only get in more trouble just speaking to that man. Then I remembered about Juliet and groaned, hating that Juliet and I are in big trouble since Francisco wouldn't have come alone. Then there was the fact that I didn't have a ride home which gave me two options: either walk in dangerous streets or find the drunk man to give me a ride home. Obviously option one was _more appealing _than option two. So, gathering what strength I had inside me, I started making my way through the main gates.

The problem was, I didn't think that the guards would interfere on my way home. "excuse me my lady but to which house do you belong to." I froze in my spot, clearly not knowing what I should say. The guards kept questioning me but I didn't know what to say and they were getting agitated by the minute. I knew I was in big trouble and tried to find a way to escape this situation with minimal harm as possible. As I was about to run, a voice, a _very_ familiar voice said "She's with me" I turned around to meet blue eyes that appeared to contain amusement in them, that put me in a bad mood. The guards after seeing the emblem of whatever family this guy belonged to, quickly started apologizing.

The guy only waved his hand and the guards disappeared without questioning anything. I turned around, trying to ignore that smirk that he had on his face. "When I decided to attend this gathering, I never believed I would have to save the damsel in distress several times" I crossed my arms, still not facing him saying "I didn't need your help and I'm not a damsel in distress! In not one of my confrontations did I ever ask for your help!" I almost jumped when I felt his breath near my ear "You don't need to scream, my lady, it was so clearly written all over your face"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back...again. Sorry for lack of updates and stuff but I kind of decided to go back to Tybalt's story for a bit more. So here's the second chapter.**

I already hated the arrogance of this man already and I've only spent less than 20 minutes in his presence. It didn't help that he had placed himself so close to me either.

"I'm sorry _your royal highness_ but I believe you were mistaken. Now if you would you be _so kind and _give me back my personal space?"

It appeared the douche enjoyed seeing me so uncomfortable and proceeded to wrap his arms around me again.

"Now, Now my lady, you wouldn't want to cause a scene now do you?"

Great, now he's blackmailing me with his fan girls who would jump at any opportunity to beat the poor girl. Regardless, I struggled in his arms, trying to get the hell away from him but he was too bloody strong.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to go..."

"Then allow me to go with you."

I knew that was my last option in this case. If I show him Will's home then he would question me why I didn't have the seal and couldn't betray Curio's trust by bringing a complete stranger.

"I could go alone. My place is near..."

"Then I shall go with you...you never know the trouble the streets might present at night."

By the tone of his voice, I had a hunch he knew exactly what happens during nighttime. His grip on me seemed to loosen and took advantage, managing to put some distance between us.

"Why are you so hell-bent on going with me? I'm a _low-class girl_ by your standards so why don't you go mingle with the rich folk and leave me alone."

I started backing away, ready to run out of there. Now that he wasn't so close to me, I could think straight and I found it was weird, having some strange guy suddenly offer to go home with me. I suspected he was part of the "trouble the streets might present tonight".

"Look miss..."

"Lydia!"

We both turned to the sound of that voice and I quickly let out a sigh of relief when I recognized Francisco. He quickly apologized for leaving me behind and thanked the "gentlemen" before me for watching over me. I kind of noticed the guys aura turned into something else and before I could decipher what happened, Francisco grabbed my arm and started hauling me to the carriage. I turned back to see what happened to the guy only to find that his presence had disappeared.

The ride home was basically Francisco reprimanding me for my foolishness and told me that Juliet also received a similar lecture. Francisco told me that I could have been in danger as well as Juliet and that I should be more careful. Once we got home, I quickly headed to my room, wondering how Juliet was doing. I found her by the windowsill, looking out into the city.

"How are you feeling?"

Juliet let out a sigh and said

"I feel frustrated because I want to know why I have to dress like a guy."

I smiled and said

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. After all your 16th birthday is tomorrow and they promised to tell you then."

Juliet looked at me and said

"Don't you want some answers as well."

I looked at her confused and said

"What do you mean?"

Juliet sat down on her bed while I went to mine.

"Don't you want to know who you are, to recover your memories? Don't you want to know why no one has searched for you?"

I let out a sigh and said

"Well, I do want to know but every time I try, it feels like there's some barrier over it. I'm not sure what it is but it feels like it won't disappear until something from my past triggers it."

She looked a bit sadder so I tried lifting the mood.

"So, what were you doing during the time while I was inside?"

I saw her cheeks flush and I gave her a cheeky grin.

"So what's his name?"

She looked taken back

"Ohm…he said his name was Romeo"

Something inside me seemed to click but I refrained from voicing it

"So what did he look like?"

She smiled softly and gave him a brief description while fighting off her blush. She looked at me and noticed my thoughtful expression.

"What are you thinking about Lydia?"

It was my turn to flush and looked the other way.

"It's nothing."

It was her turn to question me and I said

"Well…I met him when I went to go get some water and he asked me to dance."

Juliet chuckled a bit and once she calmed down so I could continue

"Something about him screamed danger so I left him politely."

Juliet only raised her eyebrows before a pillow hit her face. She laughed and asked me to continue.

"Then Emilia's friend popped up drunk trying to get me to dance. Then he appeared out of nowhere and helped me get rid of Emilia's friend easily though he smirked when I said I could have handled it. Then he took me to dance and through some attempts that involved hitting his feet a lot, he managed to get me to dance. Then I remembered about you and quickly left to find you. Worst part of it all, I had to ask those nobles where you were until this disrespectful woman told me you had left with Francisco."

She sent me an apologetic smile but I waved me hand, a sign that I already forgiven her for it.

"Then when I was about to leave, the guards questioned what family I was from. The guy...ended up saving me again but he was too arrogant about it saying something like 'never thought I would save a damsel in distress several times tonight' an I got pissed. Then he was invading my personal space but I managed to remedy that. The Francisco showed up, saved me from kicking the guys ass and here we are."

"Did you get his name"

"No...I'm not interested in narcissistic jerks like him."

I looked over at Juliet as she burst out laughing and I grabbed another pillow and threw it at her. "It isn't funny!" Juliet dodged it and said

"I can't believe you did that!"

I shrugged a little saying

"I'd rather be with you then some stranger. Though by the description you gave me of Romeo, the guy I was with could have been his older brother."

Juliet thought about it and said

"If we end up marrying them then that makes us sisters."

I grabbed my other pillow and threw it in her direction and said

"It's not like I'm interested in him!"

Juliet chuckled and said

"Then why are you talking about him"

I gave a quick reply

"I'm talking about it because the way you described Romeo is about the same description as the guy who...uh...helped me out though he looks older."

The door opened to show Cornelia who quickly told us it was time to go to bed. Juliet and I protested but Cordelia's word was law and we quickly fixed our beds and said goodnight. Cornelia went over to the drawer and blew out the candle, telling us sweet dreams. As the door closed, Juliet whispered

"We'll talk more in the morning, alright?"

"Okay. Goodnight Juliet"

"Goodnight Lydia"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back after a month and with chapter 3 of Tybalt's story. I hope you guys enjoy it and it's a bit longer (an extra treat that is some sort of apology). Reviews and comments are always welcomed!**

Cornelia woke us up the next morning by opening the windows. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, telling her to give me five more minutes. I knew she was shaking her head and Juliet giggled in the background. Cornelia took the blanket off me, ordering me to get out of bed and to go get ready. I reluctantly got out of bed so she wouldn't go get the bucket of water. After I was done, I looked to see Cornelia brushing Juliet's hair and I walked towards them. Hugging Juliet, I told her happy birthday which made her smile.

We headed down for breakfast though only Antonio was there. Cornelia had said that she would be going to the market to get some groceries. She asked if I wanted to come and I agreed, it was better than being stuck in the same place the whole day. We went off saying goodbye to Juliet and Antonio. As we walked the streets, Cornelia asked how Juliet was doing. I said she was doing fine since she'll finally get the answers she was looking for. She nodded and we started talking about what to do for Juliet's birthday party.

As we were picking fruits, I saw someone in the alley. I looked over and I froze, seeing the man from the party. Cornelia asked what was wrong and followed my gaze to the guy.

"Do you know him, Lydia?"

I shook my head and decided to tell her the truth.

"I met him at the Rose ball last night though I never got his name."

Cornelia secretly smiled and nudged me and said

"Then you should go over and ask him for it"

I looked at her stupefied.

"I don't think so...besides something tells me he isn't a good guy"

Cornelia gave me a look and said

"You shouldn't judge someone by appearances, Lydia. Now, you march over there and talk to him."

She pushed me towards his direction and pointed. I stuck my tongue out at her which caused her to laugh at my childish antics. I started walking towards him, passing through the crowds. When I was halfway there, I saw him looking at me with his smirk. I knew, through that smirk of his, he knew I would come to greet him. I walked towards him and he bowed down and said

"Good morning, my lady."

I bowed as well and said

"Good morning, sir."

He crossed his arms leaning against the wall and said

"May I ask what graces me with your presence?"

I turned and pointed at Cornelia

"She wanted me to come over here to ask for your name."

He seemed amused and when I glanced at Cornelia, who was looking at us, she was blushing while shooting me a glare.

"Well, since you ask me for my name, shouldn't you give the same courtesy?"

I sighed and held out my hand

"I'm Lydia"

Instead of shacking my hand, which I thought he would, he placed a kiss on it

"I'm Tybalt"

I turned the other way, trying to hide the blush that suddenly rose on my cheeks. I can't believe he could get a reaction out of me. I tried to start a conversation to distract him from my blush.

"So, Tybalt, why did you ask me to dance when there were other girls in the ballroom?"

His smirk grew and said

"You're the only one who interests me."

I felt _something not entirely_ bad which confused me. To avoid the awkward situation, I tried to find Cornelia but after a couple of minutes I realized she was gone

"Well, sir, I imagine there are others around who would interest you more than I do. Now I must go since my guardian appears to have disappeared."

I bowed and started walking away but he had the last word.

"I'll see you again, Lydia"

I turned around, going to reply but...again he mysteriously disappeared. I looked al over the alley, wondering how the hell he managed to disappear so fast. I didn't find anything, and gave up, wondering why I felt a bit of antipation because of his words. I got out of the alley and made my way straight home. Once I was past the secret entrance I started trying to find Cornelia. She was currently in the kitchen, working on Juliet's cake.

"Why did you leave me alone out there?"

Cornelia turned from the batter and said

"I thought you and the guy needed some personal time. After all, you pointed to me when you were talking to him"

I sat down on the chair and said

"The guy is the physical embodiment of arrogance Cornelia. He said that I'm interesting to him and that we would see each other again."

Cornelia smiled and said

"Well, you have something to look forward to."

I raised my eyebrow, questioning her statement and said

"No I don't, I'd rather that I never see him again! I'm just some pass time for him."

Cornelia noticed I didn't want to talk about him and said

"So, have you started writing that story of yours?"

I was surprised and said

"How did you know about that?"

Cornelia went back to mixing the batter and said

"William told me to remind you of it. He said that you had a couple of weeks to finish it before he comes down here himself and makes you finish it."

I placed my head on the table and said

"I don't understand why he wants me to write something for him. He's the writer!"

Cornelia chuckled and said

"Maybe he wants an apprentice, you know, someone to take after him once he's gone"

I shook my head and said

"That's what children are for, if only William can find a girl that can stand his over dramatic attitude for 2 seconds"

Cornelia looked at me and said

"You sound just like his mother. Besides shouldn't go saying stuff like that about William's courtship skills."

I stuck my finger into the bowl, grabbing some batter while Cornelia gave me her best disapproving glare.

"Well, it's true. However if a girl can stand him, doesn't that mean he's met his match?"

Cornelia smiled and said

"Point taken, now be back once Juliet gets here. Her cake will be ready by then."

I nodded and when upstairs to my room. I took some paper and pencils and decided to get William off my back. I thought about what I was going to write about when a voice in the back of my mind created an image in my mind. For some strange reason, Tybalt's name popped up and I started writing down what I was thinking. It was some time later that I heard the door open; I stopped writing and turned to see Juliet, dressed as the red whirlwind, with a bandaged arm. I dropped my pencil and quickly walked over to her

"What happened?"

Juliet smiled a little and said

"It's only a cut from saving a group of girls. Lancelot stitched it up for me."

I knew she was going to be okay but I continued questioning her about it, worried. Juliet brushed it off and went to her side of the bedroom. I turned to look at Juliet but she was staring at the stack of papers on the desk

"Did I interrupt your writing?"

I quickly made my way over there and said

"It's alright…uh…I can finish this later."

Juliet came over and said

"Can I see it?"

I grabbed the papers and hid them behind my back

"You know what William says, you should never show an unfinished work"

Juliet's eyebrow rose but she let it go. Juliet said that Cornelia wanted us both downstairs. I put the papers under my pillow and walked out of the room so Juliet could change. I walked down the staircase to see Conrad at the bottom of the stairs but something seemed kind of off about him.

"Conrad, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me and said

"We'll be taking Juliet somewhere with us."

I looked confused a bit confused due to his expression.

"Okay"

Conrad looked me straight in the eye, seriousness lurking within them

"Lydia, you can't come with us"

I asked

"This has something to do with the secret you held from her".

Conrad nodded and I nodded my head

"I understand".

I walked towards the kitchen leaving Conrad at the stairs. We celebrated Juliet's birthday and we all took a slice of the cake to eat. After that, Conrad told Juliet that they would be going somewhere to show her something. They all followed Juliet except me. Juliet didn't notice but Francisco and Curio said they would be returning in a few short moments. I nodded and said goodbye. As I saw them leave, I picked up the dishes and washed them. Once that was done, I went upstairs to take my papers and turn them in to William. It didn't take long to find him with Emilia, arguing about some nonsense.

"William?"

He looked up and said

"Lydia, what can I do for you?"

I gave him the papers and said

"Well, this is the play you wanted me to write but I can't take full credit on it"

William looked up and said "Why?" I rubbed my head and said "Well, this guy I met a while ago was the one who inspired me to write it and I get this feeling that some pats I had seen before."

William nodded and said

"Well, I look it up and see if belongs to someone else. I imagine if it does, it may spark you to remember your forgotten memories."

I smiled and said

"Thank you, William."

I said goodbye to them both and decided some fresh air would do even if it was dark. The streets of Neo Verona were different in the night time; there were neither guards out nor people walking the streets unless you walked in the bad parts. I headed in no particular direction and thought about Juliet. I guess the secret is serious if I couldn't hear it especially since I was trusted with her secret about being a girl even though Antonio didn't know. I looked up to see that I reached a grove of trees and headed towards it. As I walked in, I felt a pair of hands grab me.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I turned to see some drunken guy there and I tried snatching my hand from his grasp.

"Let me go"

He pulled me towards him and said

"I don't think so, I'll give you the money afterward"

I slapped him as hard as I could but his grasp on me didn't go. He got angry and the moment he was about to backhand me, a cloaked figure appeared, his knife towards the man's neck

"I suggest you let the young lady go"

The drunk immediately did and throughout apologies before leaving. I turned to say my thanks when I connected with similar blue eyes.

"Tybalt?"

He pulled the cloak of his head and said

"This is the second time I saved you from a drunk."

I gave him a small smile and said

"Thank you though I figure this being a coincidence is a bit far-fetched."

He smirked and said

"Do you truly believe I'm following you around?"

"Well, we met at the Rose ball where you saved me from a drunk. I saw you at the market place looking at me and, a few hours later, you're saving me again though we are in a place a few only go to."

He chuckled and said

"If I were to say I was following you around, what would you do?"

I crossed my arms and looked at him

"Then I'll be inclined to ask why?"

He took a step forward and said

"I'm protecting a certain person and will wait until the right moment to reveal myself. You happen to be in the same place."

I looked at him a bit confused and said

"If your protecting someone shouldn't you reveal yourself?

Tybalt's gaze seemed to flicker with something I couldn't comprehend.

"It's best I don't reveal myself at the present moment. It's not the right time just yet."

He grabbed my hand and lightly pulled on it, signaling for me to follow him.

"Let's go"

I wouldn't move"

"Hold on a second, how do I know that you're not just dragging me to some lair you reside in to torture me?"

I was surprised to hear him chuckle and i was suddenly puled close to him. I felt my face flush again and I took a step back.

"Don't worry, if such thoughts had crossed my mind I had plenty of opportunities earlier."

I took a deep breath and muttered

"That's not helping your case hear and how can I exactly trust you?"

We continued walking, I noticed we were heading towards my home.

"I can't prove to you that you could trust me. It's up to you to decide"

I felt myself feel confused a bit.

"Why do you want me to trust you?"

"You really intrigue me a bit Lydia"

He stopped in front of William's place and placed a chaste kiss on my hand.

"I must go now. I have other business to attend to. It was fun playing your knight, Lydia. Until we meet again."

I was bit stunned and gazed his retreating figure. What did he mean by all that. I clutched my head, shaking it to dispel some of my thoughts until I realized something. I felt my body freeze up for a moment: How did he know where I live? I didn't remember telling him anything about William's family. I really hope this doesn't all just backfire.


End file.
